


Summoning

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, F/M, Femdom, Succubus!Allura, Teratophilia, Titjob, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 13:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20175196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: Lotor likes to dabble in new magic, though this time he might have bitten off more than he can chew.





	Summoning

**Author's Note:**

> So I had a little smutty au where Lotor is a Galtean warlock and Allura an Altean succubus who prefers to at magic energy and sexual desire rather than kill the people who summon her. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Had not been beta read.

He has always preferred to take action first then ask questions later when it came to his decisions.

Though, as he lied on the floor beside the blood drawn out circle beside him, Lotor wondered perhaps if he had done this too hastily.

It glowed an ominous white color before with a slight pink aura. It was so bright he had to turn his face away and cover his eyes a moment, his book having skid away from him in his haste. The pink quartzes embedded in the purple leather cover give a gleam almost like they were glowing in acknowledgement of what has happened.

Then slowly the circle's light begins to fade.

Where blood had once been, now bloomed lovely dark purple juniberry flowers with dark black stems. These rare kinds were normally used in aphrodisiacs and fertility rituals and seeing them blooming out of the blue meant that this was very strong magic.

Slowly Lotor leaned down, eyes wide as he reached out to touch one of the petals.

"Well aren't you a handsome one."

He reared back at the sudden voice that felt like silk for the ears, sultry and soft. He opened his mouth to snap at whoever was there, to see what they wanted and why.

Only for it to catch in his throat at the sight that greets him.

At first glance she looked like an altean woman. Her long white hair reminded him of white, thick clouds that came as prelude before storms, and the pink markings upon her cheeks glow. But upon closer inspection he realizes that she was far from being a mortal altean woman.

The sclera of her eyes was black, the irises a neon blue and pupils pink. Two curved horns protrude from her forehead like that of a ram's and curve upwards. The only things adorning her body was a dark pink lace corset, her breasts freed while her nipples are covered only by her hair and her lovely mound on display. Those nails upon her fingers and toes were sharply manicured into claws as she smiles softly to bare her pretty white fangs.

Lotor feels his cheeks darken as she moved her pink lion's tail softly back and forth behind her when she steps out of the circle and crouches down to be eye level with this strange, lovely man who smelled of magic. The scent of that alone sends a shiver down her spine before she gives a purr.

"Hmmm, it's been so long since a man summoned me here...especially a handsome warlock with such strong magic."

"You...what are you?" he whispered, his blue eyes going wide.

Her smile seems to grow slightly wider as she reached up to lightly trace her nails down his cheek, "Hmm..I go by many names..Love, darling, sweetness, Princess...but you may call me Allura..."

He swallowed the lump on his throat. He's never been this close to a woman before, let alone one he had summoned from another plane...but oh stars was she beautiful.

"Allura..." he whispered.

He watches her eyes close as she slowly gave a slight arch with a chill going through him, "Mmm...I like how you say it...nothing brings a succubus more pleasure than hearing their name on the lips of a man as handsome as you."

Lotor's eyes widen a moment, "S-succubus?"

"Mhm~ oh don't worry," she leaned in closer before a long tongue slips from her mouth and slides over her lips, "I won't kill you. I prefer feeding off magic and sexual desire...tell me..." her soft white hair brushes his face, "When was the last time you had someone properly tend to you dear?"

"I-I...I shouldn't...I can't...um..."

Every instruction guide concerning demons and summoning circles as well as the logical part of his brain was telling him not to give in. It was risky giving into the whims of a succubus and if she was one who fed on magic then he needed to be especially careful not to let her attach herself to him...but...oh stars...

Allura tilted her head at him before slowly pushing her hair back and putting her breasts on full display. Her nipples were perkes slightly as the supple bosoms press against his chest.

"..You swear you won't kill me...?"

Her hands are soft as they cup his face and she purrs, "No sweetie. You're safe with me, and perhaps if you're a good warlock for me, I might just stick around for a long, long time..."

A shiver ran through him before those soft lip press to his. The juniberries began to glow around them as she laid him back against the wall. Those soft lips mouth at his neck as she carefully drags a claw down his front to cut the shirt open. The kiss breaks as she then kisses down his body, leaving pink glowing marks on the skin. Her eyes are glowing as her hands gently pull at his trousers.

Lotor blushes and covers his mouth as he watches her with anticipation and curiosity. After all he's never been this close ro a succubus before...especially one so beautiful...

A gasp escapes him when his length is carefully tugged out. A soft moan escapes him when her breasts rest around him and she gently squeezes them around it. The sight of her tits around his shaft and feeling the soft skin causing friction sends heat through Lotor. He groaned softly as his length begins to harden.

"Ohoho~ that didn't take long," She smiles up at him, "You're even leaking my sweet adorable warlock...I wonder what you taste like nice and nestled between my breasts...though they won't be as good as my cunt..."

"Ghh...haaaaahhh...!" he shakily pushes his hair back as his cheeks flush, "I-is th-that so...?"

A giggle escapes her, "You'll see once I've got you nice and hot for me. Now then let's see how you taste."

Her tongue, forked at the end, slides out of her mouth and wraps around the tip of his shaft. His eyes grow wide as the warm, wet appendage starts coiling at the tip and then move down as if to completely wrap around him. More pre cum oozes out and dribbles down over the coils before he feels the long tongue extend to his testicles.

The tips of this tongue laps at his balls before wrapping around them too.

Lotor arches harder, moving his hands to dig his nails into the floor, "Ghhnngh! Ah! Ah ah...!"

"Hmhmhm~" Those blue eyes look into his half lidded ones as she continued pressing her breasts around his cock.

As he loses himself in pleasure, he starts to wonder to himself

Why hadn't he done this sooner?


End file.
